


Who are You?

by That_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Langst, What Have I Done, Wut is this trash, lol i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Trash/pseuds/That_Trash
Summary: Lance hates himself. Hates how no one acknowledges him and hates how every time he speaks they don't take him seriously or thinks it's going to he a pun. Maybe if he became someone else he could finally feel he is supposed to be part of the team.





	1. Tired

Lance was tired. So tired.

Tired of never being noticed. 

Tired of missing his family and Earth. 

Tired of never being taken seriously. 

Maybe I should become like Keith. Everybody likes him with his stupid mullet and lovable crappy attitude. Lance hollowly laughed and tried pushing the thought away. However with anxiety that was never the case. Anything you wanted to forget stayed. Lance's mind couldn't help but wonder, if he did become like Keith would everybody notice him, take him seriously and really feel like he had the right to become a Voltron Paladin? 

No. Lance you are here for a reason. Blue choose you. Lance told to himself grabbing the sliver of hope as he felt it slowly slip. Lance took a shaky breath. Just breathe and calm yourself. Push them away and paint over your mistakes. Like the artist and actor you are. Paint that bright, hopeful and confident smile. Act the part of a guy with no fear. Show them that you're strong. 

Lance picked himself up and started to become the Lance people knew. He made an excuse to go outside to eat one of Hunk's cookies. Then he would train. To become stronger as a Paladin. Definitely not to become like Keith. Yeah, he told himself.


	2. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Another chapter... I really suck at this.

Lance's muscles were screaming in pain. Every small movement he did, hurt. But he kept going, the laser gun in his hands. He shot the gladiator's staff off its hands and slid his feet to trip the robot. He then raised his Bayard and shot it. "Training Successful. Proceed to next level?" Before Lance could say 'Yes' the door to the training deck opened. Hunk came, his eyes downcast, with a tray of cookies and milk. 

"Hunk? What are you doing here?" Lance asked before his stomach grumbled from the smell of the freshly baked cookies. He looked down sheepishly and silently cursed.

Hunk looked at him with dull brown eyes. He held out the cookies and sighed. "Lance are you okay? You know I'm here for you."

"I'm fine Hunk, just hungry and a bit homesick." Lance replied avoiding Hunk's sad stare and looked at the cookies. He walked toward them and almost winged in pain. Grabbing a cookie, he looked at Hunk. Hunk's mouth was curled into a small frown, his eyebrows droopy. Lance's stomach gave a sudden lurch. He didn't want anyone to be worried about him, especially Hunk, his best friend. So Lance smiled because that's what he always did. "Mmmmm! So guuud." Lance gave Hunk a cheesy thumbs up and grinned with a mouthful of cookie crumbs. 

Lance saw some of Hunk's tension disappear. "There your favorite, Dulce de leche."

"Awww you remembered and you said it right too!" Lance pressed his hands to his heart. Hunk smiled and said "Lance as much as I appreciate how much you love them. It's like 2 in the morning. Sleep, you've been training since 9am." 

"Wait, really? For that long?" Lance's pupils contracted. His breaths becoming short. Hunk raised a questioning brow. "Yeah." Hunk said slowly, afraid he said something wrong. "Keith couldn't even train cause of you." Hunk joked but had a hint of questioning, once again afraid he had said the wrong thing. 

Lance pressed his mouth into a thin line. "Yeah okay Mom." He said hollowly. Making his way out of the training deck, Lance saw Hunk's raised arms before he brought them back to his side. The remaining cookies and milk sitting on the floor.  
——————————

 

"Lance, you are not becoming Keith." He said repeatedly. His eyes becoming blurry. "You are Lance, not Keith." He whispered as he sobbed. He didn't even trust himself to know who he was. He wanted to go to Blue but he was so tired. And he fell asleep his tears drying on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. The chapters are becoming longer. Kinda getting used to this. More chapters are going to be updated during the summer. I suck at past tense and present tense so I apologize for the errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is tired and Blue gives him rest. But not before more angst and shit going on. I think this is for the next chapter...

When Lance woke up, alarms were blaring. He sat up groggy and sore from last night's training. The alarms loud blare abruptly stopped. Before Lance's head hit the pillow, Allura's voice announced. 

"Paladins, a Galra cruiser has set its course towards us. Suit up and meet me at the castle's control room." 

Lance groaned and began to get out of the warmth and comfort of his bed. He winced feeling all the bruises and the pulled muscles.

~§~

Lance outside of his room heard the hiss of the door opening as Keith stepped out. Lance was tired and aching. He was silent and tried not to groan in pain as he began walking towards the hangars. The tension was thick and awkward because Keith wanted to ask why Lance had not shown up last night at dinner. Lance was occupied with his thoughts and did not notice Keith's mouth opening and closing in an attempt to start a conversation. 

As Lance rounded the corner, he tried to listen for the chatter of his teammates. He was surprised to hear only a rapid clicking. "What's with the silence guys? " Lance asked stopping in front of Pidge, who had stopped typing and looked up at him. Their eyebrow raised in question. 

" We're tracking the exact coordinates of the ship. It seems unimportant but it's somehow messing with our ship's tracking. It also keeps a distance but follows us." Pidge replied huffing as they typed again still unable to hack into the security. 

"Can't you use the castle-ship's beam thingy and scan the perimeter to see anything tracking us or a signature of metal to use to track it? Then you wouldn't have to hack anything or shit. " Lance suggested to the ginger. 

" That's actually a good idea. Especially from you. " Pidge smirked. 

" RUDE!" Lance huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"At least I was raised by my beloved family. Who even raised you short shit?" Lance smiled briefly as he recalled his mama and papa. 

" I was raised by Matthew Holt, Samuel Holt and Collen Holt." Pidge nose scrunch in at the nickname, they abandoned the screen and moved towards the castle's main controls. 

"Do they teach you to respect your elders?" 

"Does Shiro count in respecting my elders?" Pidge asked. 

"No, he's like six."

"I shouldn't have told you guys my birthday." Shiro groaned. 

"Shut up child, do not interrupt the adults' conversation. " Lance teasingly said. Grinning as Shiro pouted cause he couldn't say something back. Hunk and Pidge laughed. Keith looked amused by Shiro's behavior. 

Keith piped up and said "Shiro remember when the teacher asked you when you were eight and you replied dead serious that you were two?" Shiro began to sulk in the corner as Hunk said "Lance this is your role model?" 

Lance laughed as Shiro yelled "Hey-" 

"As amusing as it is to see the leader unable to speak back to his comrades, we must focus on the mission." Allura chuckled amused by the usual calm leader acting childish. 

Pidge's voice then piped up and exclaimed "Got it! I got the coordinates." 

A face pops out from the castle's screen. Long white silky hair framed a sharp face. The color of the alien's skin was lilac and his pupil's were crystal blue. The pupil was surround by yellow and a devious smirk on his thin lips. 

"Prince Lotor." Allura addressed the Galra in the screen coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 KUDOS!?!?! Thanks guys~ When I checked this I wasn't expecting any kudos..

**Author's Note:**

> I am not finish and may keep editing. Thanks for reading and plz help me to write decently...


End file.
